Confederate Oberlands Expedition
((Note: Feel free to change anything. 'Specially you, Huojin)) The Confederate Oberlands expedition is an ongoing effort by the Northern Confederacy to tame the barbaric Oberlands. It is well underway and has been as such for years. Many expect the giant operation to finally bring the Oberlands into civilization. =Background= Formerly virtually all lands North of Ostia were in the condition of the modern Oberlands. The Vampires to the South were quick to campaign, however, and subjugate the mainly Human tribes of Central Illunia. Campaigns in the North stalled to the point that the unification of the continent was incomplete by the collapse of the Ostian Empire during the Human Wars of Independence. After the Humans had consolidated their position and established the Confederation, they began to look North to the frontier again as a quick and easy way to expand. =Balance of Forces= Oberlands Humans Wolfmen Dwarves Confederates =Chronology= Border Raids Humans living on the border with the Oberlands became gradually unsettled by movements of Oberlands tribes into the border regions. Border towns set up palisades and attempted to erect defenses to cope for a gradual movement of nomadic tribes into their lands. This made towns safer, and plantations more dangerous. Often small scale periods of food shortage would be caused by tribes ruining crops. An increased fear of disease erupted as people began fearing unsanitary conditions of Human tribes. This resulted in an increased military presence. A war without borders meant an inevitable gradual expansion of Confederate settlements as soldiers launched more raids and set up bases. Initial Settlements Settlers soon began migrating into towns and forts, starting up the first isolated settlements in the Oberlands. The local tribesmen naturally responded with hostility. However, these original towns were well fortified and usually safe from assault. An aura of almost safety gradually developed in Confederate walled villages in the Oberlands. This aura was broken when the Sack of Gallister happened, where local dwarf tribes banded together to destroy a village on their prime hunting ground. Military Deployments The Confederacy was quick to react to the attacks. The Antian army was quick to enter the lands under the command of Marshal Millford. Millford made large successes against the tribes, due in part to infighting in many tribes and fighting between tribes of different or similar race. For a couple years, Millford established bases and successfully campaigned against different tribes. The only significant battle in this era of the war was the Battle of Pellahore where Millford massacred a large Human tribe and the most respected of the Oberland's leaders, the aging Chief Richard Dragonslayer. Problems, however, would soon arise for the Confederates as new leaders took power in the tribes. Campaign Tribal Leaders Arise Soon enough, Confederate leaders were planning to send reinforcements to Millford and planning a full-scale campaign. The reason: difficulties. New leadership took power in many prominent tribes. Although the Dwarves, a minority remained chaotic and disorganized, Werewolves and Humans formed resistance. Humans The first great tribal leader after Richard Dragonslayer's death to arise would be the Human chief Johnathan Wolfhunter. Johnathan blew away his youth organizing a tribal coalition. Johnathan put that to good use on his first raid against Millford. In his first raid, Wolfhunter successfully crossed over a hundred warriors over a rushing river, hid them until nightfall, and raided Millford's forward camp. Although the raid failed to evict the army, dozens of Confederate soldiers died, and only a handfull of Wolfhunter's men didn't leave the battlefield. It was the first time the tribes had lost less than the Confederates. However, Johnathan Wolfhunter was uncharismatic, and, although considered by many barbarian leaders to be slightly tactically capable, his lack of vigor didn't help his cause. He was unable to forge a coalition, and his large albeit useless on its own tribe made little progress after the first raid. It wouldn't be until a younger, more energetic leader arose that the Human tribes would form some sort of partial nominal unity. Damian Bloodbane became the leader of a large Human tribe immediately set off on his life goal to liberate the Oberlands and formed a coalition between the major Human tribes of the Oberlands. He would forge what would be considered the largest force the Oberlands tribes had ever seen, some accounts state it numbered well near 1000 warriors. Although he often dreamed of it, Damian would never be able to forge an alliance with the wolfmen. Wolfmen The first great leader of the wolves came to be the leader of the most modern wolf tribe, Karevis of the Rotezahn. Karevis became noted as a great leader, forging an alliance with another powerful tribe, the Weissager. However, full tribal unity would never be accomplished, as another influential leader, Intassus, feared the increase of his rival's power and refused to join in. Intassus was the leader of what is debatably the largest of the tribes, forging a coalition between his tribe and a handfull of smaller ones. Unlike Karevis, Intassus favored historic wolf weapons and softer metals than the new ones used in Rotezahn arms. Intassus showed himself as a strong enough leader in a sort of ironic way; attacking the dwarf tribes. It was the Oberlands' version of a decisive victory. Karevis, who focused his attention more on Humans gained both respect and a reputation. Unlike with the Humans, one leader did not submit to the other, and Wolf unity was never achieved. Battles for the Oberlands Millford and Damian fought an epic war over Human tribal lands throughout the first few months of the campaign. Reinforcements under Khanag Simeon were quick to arrive and would have turned the tide. In Damian's fortune, Intassus and Karevis had become as big of problems has himself, and thus, Kaffspar's forces were forced to divert to fighting the wolves. Millford wanted to play hostility between Damian and Intassus to his advantage, and thus actively encouraged racial hostility. This effort failed, but turned out to not be needed. Despite the many times Damian would approach Intassus, each time he was rejected rather hatefully. A coalition was never formed. Although Karevis proved more diplomatic, he was more passive in his attacks. Johnathan Wolfhunter and his tribe deserted Damian after the latter's attempts at being friendly to Intassus. Wolfhunter, as his name states, wasn't too friendly with the wolfmen. Later, more drastic measures would be taken to asset Human dominance, but for now, Wolfhunter was preoccupied by a vengeful Millford. Intassus experienced difficulty after Ivan Alexander, considered an excellent wolf hunter campaigned against him. His former advantage over the Humans was evaporated in days, and he was forced to lay low. The main battle occured between Damian and Millford. Marshal Millford had finally tracked down Damian's army, which now numbered in the hundreds, and was in active maneuver. Millford was an expert at strategic warfare, and knew Damian could not adequately supply his army due to the fact that tribal societies aren't too adept at supporting large bodies of men who just walk around and don't work in maize fields. On his last day of food, Damian made a move, attacking Millford in the Battle of Molasic, in which Millford was slain. New Confederate Leadership Millford's death deprived Antias of most capable officers. The Antian army was in near full retreat back to the walled burghs. Lothair III issued the order for a new set of leaders to take over, Siletto Lanzi, father of Leandro Lanzi ((Until Orago decides on a name)) would lead the Confederate Primary to campaign against Karevis, Salazzi Bey would take control of the burgh's governorship, and Makarum Pasha would lead a new campaign against Damian Bloodbane. Marshal Ryans would take the position of Confederate Supreme Commander of the Northern Front. ((Next part will be changed when Orago puts input most likely)) Siletto lead the primary in a series of successful battles against Karevis, developing coping measures against Karevis' modern thought and acquisition of somewhat modern weapons. It proved similar to former Antian campaigns, just with more brilliance. He was an up front leader, which greatly inspired morale of the Primary. Makarum Pasha was more revolutionary. His leadership represented a change in leadership. Makarum, being a highly educated Pasha was often despised by his men as an educated prideful Jefuitori man with no leadership skills whatsoever. He followed tactics read straight out of Zalocci Pasha's manual, but was fully aware he wasn't even half the commander Millford was. Being educated, he had a much more adept ability to coordinate grand strategy, however. Damian and his inspiring leadership naturally caused for giant human warrior pools to be formed for short amounts of time. When they became unsustainable logistically, they dispersed. Makarum had studied meteorology at the Archivian University earlier in his life, and often coordinated the effort of his Pashas predicting the weather. He purposely campaigned in strenuous weather conditions where the Humans would have difficulty supplying their armies. When they dispersed, he attacked elements and brutally executed survivors. On the wolf front Ivan Alexander and Khanag Simeon were having great success against Intassus, and it appeared the Primary was having even more. However, Siletto's up front leadership was counterproductive when one of Karevis' men, armed with a crossbow killed him. Now that Siletto was dead, Makarum could carry out a plan he often thought was the best course of action for a while (but Siletto was against) in the fight against Karevis. He ordered a mercenary raider team to kill Karevis, which they succeeded in doing. The effects were just as he had calculated. Karevis' second in command had couped his son, Marrok, and chaos ensued in the Rotezahn tribe. Makarum himself, however, was making large but unseen progress on his own front. It was slower than he'd hoped, but things turned in the Confederacy's favor. Johnathan Wolfhunter, discontent with Damian's plans to unify the wolves with the Humans attacked Intassus' camp. Angered, next time the human tribesman pool dispersed, Intassus, fully aware of Damian's position attacked and captured him. He ended up releasing Damian after realizing a continued captivity was counterproductive to the wolfmen cause, but informed Makarum of it beforehand in exchange for Karevis' head and a box of gold. Makarum's mercenaries attempted to capture Damian, but failed. To cover it up, he ordered a dispatch under the brilliant rising officer Marshal MacVernac to capture Damian, which they were successful in after a month long chase. He was shipped to Antias and awaited a mock trial, which ruled in favor of death penalty. Lothair III's death marked the end of great Human success in the Oberlands. Marrok Rotezahn would soon reassert order over the Rotezahn, and Makarum retired to be replaced by Kolus Pasha. The Kaffsparians temporarily withdrew from the Oberlands, but are expected to return. In the end, the frontier was extended and the Northern Confederacy was made safe, but not at insignificant cost. With his father's death, Leandro Lanzi has been chosen as the new leader of the Primary and has seen success in the Oberlands. Present Date Category:Wars